


Too much love for one man

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative universe: wings, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Public Anal Fingering, Public Sex, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Various Polyamorous Setups, tags will update as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Polyamuary 2019





	1. ColdFlashWave - The mystery of the wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing: ColdFlashWave  
> Prompt: Wing AU, imagine the member of your polyship with the biggest wings wrapping them protectively around their partners like a mother hen.
> 
> So a little less mother hen, a little more possessive and needy clinging. Sue me.  
> This is a very quick midnight drabble because I realised too late that I forgot to write for a prompt I really wanted to do.

Len never really understood the wings.

Barry had told him they were the first thing on him that showed he was a metahuman. It made him one of the very first ackowledged metahumans with that, because they were impossible to miss: huge and majestic from his shoulder blades with a width twice his height.

Barry's speed was only discovered after he woke up from his coma. As far as the world was concerned Barry was a metahuman with wings, not superspeed nor superhealing and whatnot. Just a man with wings.

And Cisco - no matter how Len despised him for stealing his little sister's heart - was a genius for the tech that made the wings almost impossible to see while Barry was wearing his Flash suit. As Len came to understand they were mostly hidden by Barry vibrating them so fast they became invisible, but whenever he lost his concentration for that there was still the tech hiding them, ensuring the wings would not appear on camera and needed a very sharp and attentive eye to be seen at all.

And by very sharp and attentive, Len meant _very_ sharp and attentive. Len had not been able to spot the wings even after learning the Flash' identity, not until Barry showed them to him. Only after that he'd been able to spot them when Barry got got knocked out of his concentration to vibrate his wings.

Still, Len didn't really understand them. They didn't make sense to him anatomically - Dr. Snow could probably explain it to him, but as far as Len was concerned he didn't see where Barry could be hiding two separate shoulder joints in the same place without his back bulging from the volume. Especially considering the strength Barry had with his wings.

Len didn't understand how Barry grew feathers like a bird. Len didn't understand how Barry could fly with those wings, with his weight distributed so illogically when comparing to a bird or even most insects with wings. Len didn't understand how Barry could stand upright with only the slightest lean forward without toppling back under the weight.

Len definitely didn't understand why a clumsy dolt like Barry didn't sweep everything off any surface with those bulky wings every time he moved.

The only thing Len understood about them was how _fitting_ it was, that a man so pure and beautiful like Barry was the one given wings. If Len had ever met an angel in his life, it had to be Barry.

Perfect and ethereal, nothing like himself or Mick. Len loved Mick, but there was not an inch of ethereal, pure or beautiful about him. He was handsome and rugged and stunning, but never pretty. _Barry_ was pretty. 

Barry was _gorgeous_ , with his wings spread wide underneath him, flustered and shining with a sheen of sweat from the things Mick's hands had been doing to him since Len arrived.

Len had told Mick to drive their lover crazy while he was going to wash up and get some food in him. When he was ready to join him, he wanted Barry ready to fall apart. And Mick never disappointed when given that particular instruction - and Barry never disappointed in being beautiful.

When Len joined them in the bedroom Barry's hair and feathers were equally mussed up, his erection laying hard and weeping on his belly, unattended by Mick's teasing hands. Len was met with a begging whimper and an arm raising towards him, pleading for the torture of Mick's teasing to end.

Mick meanwhile, gave Len a proud little smirk - pride over their beautiful lover coming undone under him obediently - and the twinkle in his eyes were what lured Len in to come over to them straight away rather than sitting back in the settee at the foot of the bed and watch the show for a while.

Len lost all his clothes in the few steps to the bed so he could easy himself down over Barry immediately, chest to chest, thighs to thighs. He came to grind up against his more petite lover, but he was immediately enveloped by one wing, warm and protected - overheating and _wanting_. 

Mick mirrored Len's movement, leaving them both half on top of Barry, covering him completely with their broader, heavier ones. Mick too was immediately enveloped in a wing, feathers tickling over their skin as Barry's body quivered under them.

"Please," Barry breathed, his arms pinned under Len's and Mick's weights respectively, and his cock still untouched. Mick was greedily grinding his own erection against Barry's thigh, but it was hard to see his movements under the flutter of feathers. Len was forced to focus completely on the youngest of the three, the only one he could see and the only one begging for him.

"Please what, Scarlet?" Len goaded lightly, letting his hands tease skin just as lightly as the feathers around him were. Barry whimpered and shook his head, and when his eyes blinked open to look at Len they were bright with tears and lust and _love_. Fuck, the love in those eyes was overwhelming at the best of times, and right now it swallowed Len whole. It made him press close and meet Barry's lips, prying them open with his tongue and tasting his youngest lover for more while he basked in Mick's groan on the other side of the feather veil between them.

"Please-" Barry repeated, his voice wavering. " _Please-_ "

"I told ya to wait, Red," Mick chastised, and Len chuckled while sucking Barry's lower lip.

"You should listen to Mick," Len agreed. Barry simply whimpered, and the wings around them quivered and shook while pulling a little tighter, cocooning the three of them together now. Len took his chance to meet Mick's eyes now that they could, and they shared a grin over Barry's flushed face.

Len didn't understand the wings - how they worked, how _Barry_ worked with them - but he most certainly loved them and the sense of intimacy they could give when wrapping them all up together.


	2. Thallenbert - Hottest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Pairing: Thallenbert  
> Prompt: imagine person a of your polyship naturally runs hot, so when it gets cold, everyone else snuggles up to a because they’re basically like a space heater
> 
> Pretty much screams Barry to me, so it had to be written. Let everyone enjoy the Speedster heater!

"I can't believe you two."

Barry poked his face out from the blanket pile Eddie had dropped on him for no other reason than to stick out his tongue at Julian. Childish, he knew it, but Julian always had a habit of bringing out the worst in him.

By the unamused look he was given Barry could figure that Julian agreed about this being his worst.

"It's easy for you to talk," Eddie grumbled from beneath the blankets though, apparently unaware of Barry's eloquent response. "You were in a warm lab all day. My toes were frozen off standing outside for a stakeout before lunch."

"Your toes are just fine." Even if Barry hadn't been looking, he would've been able to _hear_ Julian roll his eyes.

"I dunno, Jule," he decided to butt in. "You haven't felt those toes being tucked under your thighs yet. They really are _very_ cold."

"And that's why I need Barry to heat them," Eddie's muffled voice added.

Julian faltered, a sneer on his face, so Barry gave the finishing blow. "You know he's doing the puppy eyes under there, right? Are you honestly going to stand there and judge the snuggle pile while Eddie is cold and doing the puppy eyes?"

Julian held out for an impressive ten more seconds before huffing and stomping over, sitting down on the recliner opposite of the duo to first untie his shoelaces. "You know I hate it when you drag the blankets from the bed over to the couch."

"Eddie was really very cold," Barry defended, admitting at the same time it had been him. Eddie would've gone for the thinner fleece blankets in the cupboard because yes, they knew Julian hated it. Barry had the tendency to do things _because_ Julian hated it, but he figured a small peace offering would not be out of place. "I promise to make the bed properly again after this."

"You had better."

And yet, after all that, Julian crawled under the blanket on Barry's side to bask in his warmth, rather than sandwiching Eddie between them. Barry cocked an eyebrow at him silently and he was given a 'shut up' glare, but at least Julian was wrapping himself around Barry like a koala so much that he could still hold Eddie as well, allowing Eddie relax his muscles while remaining plastered to Barry's side.

"Oh Mr. Albert," Barry crooned teasingly, "you're not here to hump me while we try to warm Eddie up, are you?"

Julian made a sharp noise of disapproval, combined with a firm grind of his crotch against Barry's hip. "Don't test me, Allen."

Eddie sighed at the words but Barry didn't really care. Not when he could be grinning his most cheeky grin to taunt their surlier boyfriend.

"Test you? Why, I would _never_!" It wasn't easy to grind his hip sideways into Julian's crotch but the put upon groan was worth it. Especially with Julian's dick noticeably standing up to attention in response. "Besides, we are here to warm Eddie up, not my hip."

"Your hip is already hot." Julian buried his face in Barry's neck to muffle his words, but Barry still heard and Barry still smirked. Even Eddie gave a dirty little chuckle from his other side.

"It's true, Barry. Everything about you is hot."

That was a compliment too far for Barry to smirk at, and he flushed red instead, suddenly happy neither of his boyfriends were watching for the redness in his face. "Speedster metabolism does that to a man."

"No, pretty sure you would've been hot even without that." Eddie's hand suggestively moved over Barry's thigh under the blankets, running up and and dipping into the crevice between the two at the same time, only to stop dangerously close to his crotch.

"I have to agree with Eddie," Julian mused, and Barry had no idea how he knew what Eddie had been doing with all the blankets there, but he mirrored his touch almost exactly on the other thigh, leaving Eddie's and Julian's fingers entangled between the warmth of Barry's thighs, so very close and yet so far from the part of him that was taking a definite interest.

Barry shivered, not because their fingers were cold but in arousal and frustration. "You two are cruel when you gang up on me."

"You can take it as punishment for taking the blankets of the bed," Julian sniffed haughtily, squeezing the thigh under his hand without moving further.

"Eddie, I did it for _you_ ," Barry tried pleading with the other blond, but Eddie chuckled and Barry could feel the rasp of his stubble against his shoulder as he shook his head.

"You could've gotten the fleece blankets from the cupboard, Barr."

"I am betrayed." Barry let his weight fall against the back of the couch with a dramatic sigh. "No vibrating blowjobs for either of you tonight."

It was only because he knew his lovers so well from working with them all day and loving them all night that he _knew_ the devious smile on Julian's face before he purred: "Oh, not to worry. You have another vibrating hole that Eddie and I will be happy to share."


	3. Tolivarry - The funniest thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Pairing: Tolivarry  
> Prompt: Imagine most of your polyship “ganging up” on one member and trying to make them as flustered as possible 
> 
> I put myself in the splits trying to use this prompt for a request as well as making an exchange out of it because the world needs more Tolivarry; and to top that off I’ve been sick for 3 days and got bad news so I wasn’t even able to finish the whole thing today. So instead here’s the first part for polyamuary, and the second part (the smut) will appear as a PWP later when I feel better for the exchange.

"So I was chatting with Iris the other day, and she just told me the funniest thing."

The mention of Iris' name caught Barry's attention immediately. 'Immediately' meaning he was suddenly sitting stiffly upright, frozen with his eyes wide open in shock like a particularly dumbfounded statue.

"Since when do you chat with Iris?" Oliver enquired, more amused than anything else. He honestly couldn't say he was surprised; or if he was surprised, it would be by how long it had taken Tommy to contact Barry's best friend. Or maybe how long it had taken him to reveal it.

"Oh, Iris and I are good friends," Tommy all but simpered, and Oliver noted the look of alarm on Barry's face increasing. "We go for coffee every other week."

"Why?" Barry blurted out, the question falling from his lips like a wild animal escaping its cage.

"Because Iris is cool?" Tommy managed a completely innocent looking blink of confusion, like he didn't know what exactly Barry was asking. "She's your best friend, so I figured she had to be good company in the very least. And she didn't disappoint at all."

"B-but-"

"And she tells the best stories," Tommy continued, as if uninterrupted. "Like this story about when you were in high school and you apparently wore one of her dresses to school to protest new dress code regulations for girls? Or how she wanted to become a make-up artist for a while and you would let her practice on you. She showed me some pictures of that - that contouring shit is like magic, I swear!"

"Pictures?" Oliver couldn't stay silent with that prospect, even though Barry was as red as his Flash suit and mouthing at the air like a fish.

"I made a pic of one of my phone, wait-" Tommy was already grabbing for his phone eagerly, swiping through to find the picture. "I swear, Barry looks like a girl, spot-on; she should've pursued that-"

Tommy's phone disappeared from his hand like magic - or more like a speedster - and when Oliver looked up Barry was standing on the far end of the living room, a small crackle of lightning still running up an arm while he was watching them with wide eyes, stupefied.

Tommy was silent for only a beat before turning back to Oliver, smirk right back on his face like nothing happened. "So as I was saying, she told me the funniest thing the other day."

"The dress and the make-up weren't the funniest things?" Oliver cocked an eyebrow, seemingly all curiosity while still keeping half an eye on Barry to make sure Tommy wasn't taking it too far. They were toeing the line as it was, but Oliver wasn't ready to shut Tommy down before learning what he had to say.

"No- well I mean, those were _funny_ funny, this one is _intriguing_ funny. Something we should test out."

Barry made a choked noise across the room, and by Tommy's face he was aware he was now running out of time if he wanted to tell Oliver what he found out. It was mere seconds before Barry would pounce and make him shut up.

So Tommy leaned over quickly, dropping his voice to a whisper to make sure Barry couldn't hear from where he stood, and informed Oliver with the sauciest of smirks: "She told me he mewls like a kitten when overly praised, and I think we should try that in bed."

One blink later and Barry was on top of Tommy, like expected, trying to cover Tommy's mouth with both hands and making sounds of protest that were more like shrieks than anything intelligent. But the damage was done, and Tommy's eyes were sparkling with mischief as he met Oliver's pleased gaze once more before he was forced down on the couch by the speedster straddling him.

"Shut up, shut up!" Barry was pressing on Tommy's mouth like pressing harder would make him quieter, even if it made Tommy laugh - albeit very muffled - and flail under their lover. "He was lying, Ollie! Don't believe a word that he or Iris says!"

"Do you even know what he told me?" Oliver all but purred as he stood up from the recliner to smoothly side-step the coffee table and come up to Barry from behind.

Barry gave him a wide-eyed and utterly lost look, neck craning to keep his eyes on Oliver as he approached.

"You didn't, did you? Then you should stop trying to suffocate Tommy, because I promise what he said was something nice."

Barry stayed put for a long two seconds, blinking at Oliver with the slightest crackle of lightning in his eyes betraying he was speed-thinking this over, before slowly withdrawing his hands from Tommy's mouth. Tommy gave a dramatic little cough before pouting up at Barry.

"I was telling Oliver something _flattering_ for you, Barry. It's so cruel how you won't trust me to be nice."

Oliver couldn't help a bark of laughter and Barry gave Tommy a look of betrayal, because he had honestly deserved every speck of distrust from Barry that he got. Tommy was a terrible tease and they loved him for it as much as they hated it sometimes.

Oliver could sympathise. He was Tommy's mark even more often often than Barry, because it frustrated Tommy to no end that he couldn't get such nice reactions out of Oliver anymore.

"So what'd you say," Barry demanded, crossing his arms over his chest without abandoning his perch straddling Tommy lap. Before Tommy could answer - as if he was planning to - Oliver had wrapped his arms around Barry from behind, brushing his lips against the skin right under his ear.

"Nothing embarrassing," he promised Barry, voice dropping to something more husky, something more befitting of the bedroom. "But we both think you're gorgeous when you get worked up like this."

Barry spluttered, at a loss for words and clearly not expecting that response.

"Nah, Barry is always gorgeous." Tommy reached up to cup Barry's face between his hands and that's all that it took to prove the rumour. Barry _mewled_ , soft and embarrassed, curling in on himself between his lovers as if he was being attacked from both sides. In a way, he was.

Oliver shared a triumphant look of success with Tommy - or maybe it was more appropriate to say they shared a smirk - and then he stood back up, keeping his arms around Barry to lift him up as he stood. Barry flailed for a moment and then there was was the sharp shock of static built too high and Barry was facing Oliver, still in his arms but now chest to chest and with his legs wrapped around Oliver's hips.

"You two are unbelievable," Barry groused, but it wasn't half threatening with that cute blush and pout.

"And you are adorable," Oliver told him, pecking his lips.

Tommy was right behind them as Oliver carried Barry to the bedroom, ignoring the way Barry sulked but basking in the heat of Barry's blush against his own cheek. Barry always ran hot, but when he was blushing like this you could truly warm yourself up to his face like a fire. By the way Tommy nearly made Oliver and himself trip by getting up too close behind him walking just to kiss Barry's cheek, Tommy had to be equally happy feeling that heat whenever he could.

Oliver lowered Barry gently on the bed, fingers curling into his shirt to draw it over his head as he stood back up. Tommy tugged Barry's sweatpants down quickly, leaving Barry splayed on the bed in nothing but a red jockstrap.

Tommy whistled lowly in appreciation, causing Barry to cover his face with his hands and muffling whatever sound of embarrassment he made at that. It had better not have been a mewl, because Oliver didn't want to miss a single one.

"Fucking gorgeous," Oliver swore under his breath, and that definitely got them a mewl. It was weird that they hadn't found out about this before, really. They never held back telling Barry how amazing he was, and Tommy always had a knack for getting him flustered. Clearly they should've combined the two of those earlier - _much_ earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, aka the smut, can be found here <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408486>


	4. ColdFlarrow - A touch of common ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Pairing: ColdFlarrow  
> Prompt: imagine person a of your polyship being very touch-starved, and constantly fabricating excuses to have physical contact with the other people in the polyship (bonus if they all know about it and are willingly going along with it)
> 
> I didn’t stick as close to the prompt as I intended but it’s still definitely inspired by it!

Barry was a mystery, when Oliver first met him. And every time one mystery about the young man was solved, another one popped up.

The greatest mystery, for the longest of time, had been how touchy-feely Barry always was. The slightest chance given had him touching Oliver's arm or brushing up against him, or standing so close their arms touched. And after Oliver caved and kissed the adorable smile of his face for the first time, it only got worse.

Barry would just squirm his way under Oliver's arm to press against his side without warning, or hug him from behind just to say hello. It was something Barry very quickly learned to stop doing, when Oliver jumped and nearly attacked him several times.

It wasn't that Oliver _wanted_ to attack Barry. Quite the opposite - he wasn't as much of a hugger as Barry was but he'd much rather give Barry that hug he craved than knock his elbow into his face in a reflex. But he couldn't really help it, not after the years away from home being tortured and attacked and sneaked upon by enemies. It was an automatic response that he couldn't just _turn off_.

So Barry learned to not surprise Oliver with a touch - even apologised for doing it in the first place, as if he hadn't been the one getting hurt by Oliver's reactions, as if he thought he was hurting _Oliver_ \- and no longer zipped into a hug without giving Oliver a heads up first.

Oliver still wasn't the one to initiate much contact - not beyond a kiss, a suggestive touch to incite _more_ , a protective hand on Barry's arm - but he never shook off Barry's attempts either. He allowed the hugs and the touches and the idle playing with his fingers that Barry did when they were curled up together on the couch. Barry clearly needed it, and Oliver was more than willing to provide.

* * *

 

Len was taken completely off guard by Barry's behaviour.

First off, Barry should not have taken a liking to him so easily. He had _attacked_ the Flash, _killed a man_ to test his speed, kidnapped his friends and blackmailed him. Honestly, Barry should hate his guts for years to come just for that, in the very least.

But Barry was like a puppy, already forgotten that he got kicked repeatedly by Len, and wagging his tail for some positive attention. And Len… Len caved.

It was all very ill-advised, but after he kissed away that hopeful smile for the first time there was no denying he was both smitten and whipped. Well, not _entirely_ whipped, but whipped enough. Whipped enough to allow Barry to hug him and cling to him and kiss him without warning, without even announcing his presence first. Enough that he allowed Barry to curl himself under his arm in front of Mick and Lisa and tease affection out of him in places he had never shown anything but the cold mask of a criminal.

Barry was starved for touch and Len couldn't deny him.

Still, it was not _all_ Barry. Len came to enjoy the touches once he got used to it, and he began to draw Barry in close when he could himself. Even more so after meeting Barry's other lover: Oliver _fucking_ Queen.

Oliver accepted all of Barry's touches and hugs and kisses, but didn't initiate anything. Maybe it was because he was too busy glaring Len down, quite obviously not trusting him - and he shouldn't, just like Barry shouldn't - but keeping his mouth shut for the sake of Barry. They had all agreed to this, to Barry getting to date them both, and there was little jealousy involved. But that didn't mean Oliver liked Barry's choice in partner, or that Len would be impressed with Barry falling for the biggest playboy this side of the continent.

Although, Len had to admit there seemed to be something more to Oliver Queen than what he knew from the man's reputation. Especially with the care with which Barry always made sure Oliver knew he was coming before touching, while Len knew Barry would always spring hug on _him_ to surprise him.

Oliver Queen had been on an abandoned island for five years, but Len started to have his doubts about it being abandoned. The PTSD made perfect sense, but the form it took… Len could recognise a man who'd been tortured thoroughly even without seeing the scars.

* * *

 

Bringing Oliver and Len together in one room was the most nerve-wrecking thing Barry had ever done. Even more so than bringing up he wanted more than one partner to either one of them.

Those conversations had gone really well, considering. Len had shrugged and said he wouldn't have expected Barry to be anything less than polyamorous in the first place, and Oliver only calmly requested an explanation of Barry's exact intentions before agreeing.

Of course neither had been particularly pleased with Barry's choice in other partner, but they respected Barry and his choices enough to keep it to a single warning about the consequences if the other would hurt Barry. Protective, not jealous, both of them.

Barry couldn't have been luckier with his lovers.

But bringing them into one room, while knowing how they felt about the other person? He wasn't expecting either to get possessive or jealous, but he absolutely expected Oliver to drop a few threats, and for Len not to take kindly to those.

Barry ended up flitting from one to the other like a nervous butterfly, unable to sit in one place longer than a few minutes even when Oliver tried to keep him in place with a squeeze of his arm or when Len tangled their fingers together to hold him.

But they were… civil. Strained civil, and very on the edge and Barry was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"O-okay but you know, I just really wanted the two of you to get to know each other so you don't have to be worried about me all the time anymore," he finally blurted, standing right in the middle between Len on the settee and Oliver on the couch.

"I'm not worried about his personality," Oliver responded tensely. "You love him for a reason. I'm worried about his career choices."

"And I'm not worried about him failing to please you in bed," Len drawled, not even attempting to make a serious point.

Oliver's eyes narrowed and Len smirked, and Barry just felt his anxiety peak.

"I have no complaints on either of you," Barry tried quickly. "Len's 'career choices', as you call them, are not as bad as you're thinking, Ollie. And Len, Oliver has a lot more to offer than good skills in bed and you know it." He bit his lip, eyes flickering over to Oliver, and he just _couldn't help himself_. "The thing he does with his fingers against my prostate is _exceptional_ though."

Oliver gave him a look that was no doubt meant to be disapproving, but there was the slightest tinge of a proud flush to his cheeks now. Len, on his end, actually perked up to look a whole lot more curious all of a sudden.

"Does he now? I'd love to see that."

Barry sputtered in surprise, the smirk on Len's face outright lewd. But when glancing over to Oliver, expecting to have to calm him down before he would do something drastic, he was even more surprised by the way Oliver's eyes had darkened, and the smugness in his grin.

"You know how Barry is with getting touched," Oliver said slowly, his eyes not leaving Len's. "Maybe that _would_ be the way for us to find some common ground. I could show you how Barry means a whole lot more to me than just an easy lay in bed."

Barry actually started to get worried for entirely different reasons when Len's lips twitched into an even dirtier smirk. "And I could show you why Barry likes me so much, despite our contrasting careers."

They both stood up sharply, and Barry jumped slightly where he stood. One arm wrapped around his waist snugly to pull him into Oliver's chest, and fingers curled around his jaw to tilt his face to Len, a sweet kiss falling on his lips. Next thing he knew, his boyfriends were giving each other a firm handshake.

"Deal."


	5. HalOlivarry - Crashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen&Up  
> Pairing: HalOlivarry  
> Prompt: Imagine the strongest member of your OT+ attempting to carry all of the other members of the group at the same time.

Tripping at mach two really, _really_ hurt.

Especially when tripping over something thin and hard. Barry truly had to thank Cisco - maybe worship his feet a little - for the quality of the Flash suit, or he would have amputated his own leg from right below the knee down. Now he just had a completely shattered bone to deal with, as well as a messed up knee and hip joint from the weird force stop - the force stop done partially face first over the asphalt, so once again thank you Cisco for this excellent suit and ow fucking _ow_ for the massive road burn on the side of his jaw where the cowl had come off partially.

The only upside to this whole mess was that he hadn't been alone. Both Oliver and Hal had been over when Cisco called in the appearance of the trigger-happy metahuman, so he'd had both the Green Arrow and the Green Lantern fighting by his side. When he decided to kiss the road instead his lovers had taken care of his villain of the day, leaving him as a nicely tied up present with a bright green bow on top for the police skidding onto the scene.

"Come, let's get our clumsy boyfriend back to his doctor." Oliver sounded partially amused, partially disapproving as he picked a groaning Barry up from the street. Barry supposed he did deserve being laughed at for a blunder like this, but he was very glad that Oliver was also making that grumpy face that meant he was actually worried. "I thought you were over the whole tripping over your own feet thing?"

"Let the boy try to show off when there's two hot studs around," Hal joked lightly, landing beside them and managing to be subtle about checking Barry over with his ring. "I can carry him, Ollie. It won't be any effort for me in a construct."

"It's not any effort for me like this either," Oliver shot back easily, as if carrying a grown man like he was his blushing bride was no heavier than lifting a crate of empty bottles.

The 'blushing' part was mostly blood from the road burn, and Barry was unsure if adding to the blush would make the wound bleed faster.

"But Oliver-" Hal tried again, now looking puzzled and trailing after Oliver's brisk pace down into an alleyway like a lost puppy.

"Barry likes this too much to pass up." Definitely a smug grin under that hood now. So rude. Barry _loved_ being carried like this by either of his strong lovers.

Barry was not in too much pain to not notice Hal pouting, and it was kinda flattering that his lovers would quarrel over who got to carry him back to S.T.A.R. Labs. It would definitely be faster if Hal just flew them, and Barry was _definitely_ in enough pain to want them to get to Caitlin as fast as possible, but there was something special about Oliver cradling him against his chest protectively like this.

Downside was that Hal did not take kindly to defeat. And Hal wanted to hold Barry close _right now_.

Oliver suddenly stumbled and Barry hissed in pain, clinging tightly to his lover in reflex even knowing he would not be dropped. To his surprise he found his arm was not the only one around Oliver's neck anymore.

Oliver's face spoke of threatening thunder, but Hal's face was right above his now, beaming down at Barry with a bright smile. If Barry didn't know Hal so well, he would not have believed he had just mounted Oliver's back so he could watch over Barry, making Oliver carry them both.

"When I said it was no effort to carry Barry, I was not inviting you to climb me, _Hal_." Oliver's voice was decidedly more strained now, and _yet_ he kept walking, maybe just a tiny bit slower than before, resolute on his path to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"I could still carry him - or both of you - instead," Hal offered grinning, clasping one of Barry's hands in his own to squeeze it reassuringly, then bringing it up to kiss the back of it.

It was charming, adorable, and unnecessary. Barry loved Hal was like this, and it certainly helped taking his mind from the pain in his leg at every jostle of Oliver's steps.

"Don't bother," Oliver groused. Barry glanced at his face to see the bad weather had passed despite his grumpy tone, and he was going between worried glances at Barry and a flat, emotionless look at the road he was walking. "Even like this we attract less attention getting to S.T.A.R. Labs than in a bright green beam of light. Not _everyone_ needs to know that is the base of operations."

Hal shrugged lightly but made a sound of agreement, and Barry offered them both a smile, albeit a very pained smile.

"I really appreciate both of you thinking about what's best for me, even if I was the idiot who tripped."

"You'd do the same for us," Oliver countered without missing a beat, and Barry felt his smile brightening.

"No, pretty sure I wouldn't be able to carry both you and Hal at _this_ speed through the city, Ollie."

"Are you complaining? Because I can put you down right here-?"

Barry laughed - cringed and groaned at the pain, and then chuckled wearily and gave Oliver as bright a smile as he could manage.

"I would never."


	6. CitizenFlashColdRay - Loveseat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing: CitizenFlashColdRay (is this even a shipname anymore?)  
> Prompt: Imagine your polyship, whether an OT3 or an OT17, piling together on a single loveseat.

"What kind of couch is _that_?"

Barry stopped halfway to the counter of Jitters, glancing around in confusion. Leo had stopped in front of some of the newest furniture in Jitters: a cozy lounge corner with two plush settees and a loveseat. Leo shot both Barry and Len a confused look and gestured at the loveseat.

"Is it meant for particularly girthy people?"

Len shooed Barry to the counter, implying with a silent smirk that he would do the explaining here. Barry was honestly confused with the question at all, to be honest.

Sure, HR had constantly questioned everything and anything, and used strange words and stranger tools when given the opportunity. The world he was from was definitely different from this one. But Harry had never shown such confusion despite the differences in his world, and Leo's world was really quite similar to this one in all but politics and human rights. Barry had not expected him to get so confused over a loveseat.

But Barry was about to be the confused one now.

When he turned with the small tray with their coffees and muffins in hand, he had to blink twice to really accept what he was seeing.

The loveseat, barely big enough for two people in the first place, was now cramped with Len, Leo and Ray all together, Leo grinning proudly from the middle.

"What _are_ you doing?" Barry questioned warily as he put the coffee down on the small table of the lounge corner. He was about to sit down in one of the settees, frowning at his odd lovers, but his wrist was grabbed quickly to pull him over to the loveseat as well.

"Len explained to me this is a _love_ seat," Leo stated matter-of-factly, taking Barry's wrist from Ray. There were six hands turning Barry around, and there was little he could do but make a noise of protest before he found himself tugged back onto Leo's lap - which also left him halfway in Len's lap and with one thigh propped up because Ray had a leg slung over Leo's in order to fit in the tiny space.

"A loveseat is not a 'pile-everyone-on-one-spot' seat, Leo," Barry tried to protest, but there were too many hands holding him in place. "It's meant for _two_ people."

"Only because most people are only in love with one other person," Leo sniffed. "But there's four of us and we're definitely in love, so we take the loveseat."

"I swear, I tried to talk them out of it too," Ray assured Barry. It wasn't particularly reassuring, not only because he failed but also because he knew Ray was way too easily convinced when Leo just made eyes at him. And Len had picked up on that in all but two hours upon first meeting, now thoroughly abusing this knowledge as well.

Long story short, when Leo wanted something, it was done.

And Leo wanted in the loveseat with four people.

Needless to say they were now being stared at.

Barry ducked a little between his shoulders, avoiding the gazes of both customers and employees of Jitters as he publicly sat in the lap of about three men. He didn't mind a little PDA, especially considering how happy it made Leo to do those things out in the open, but this was _absurd_. Barry wasn't sure if he wanted one of the employees to come tell them to stop trying to break their furniture or not, because he wouldn't be able to come here anymore, _ever_.

"Why so tense, _Scarlet_?" Barry didn't manage to duck away fast enough to keep Len from pinching his cheek, so he sent the man a glare over his shoulder instead.

"No idea; maybe because I'm embarrassed at you guys drawing attention like this in the coffee shop I come a lot?"

"No need to be embarrassed," Ray soothed, rubbing Barry's thigh in what was no doubt meant to be just nice and not suggestive. Too bad _everything_ was suggestive to Barry when sitting on a lover's lap.

"Most of the people staring are just jealous," Len agreed.

"As they should be." Leo was practically purring, but then again _he_ was completely hidden from view, in the middle and under Barry. He was also moulding his hands around Barry's arse in the most unsubtle of ways.

"I swear, Leo, if you're going to be fondling me here-"

"I have nowhere else to put my hands, it's tight down here!"

"Very tight," agreed Len, and Barry flushed bright red at the clear double entendre.

"Not here," Barry hissed, only to have Ray's hand tighten on his thigh. Ray was still looking mostly oblivious to what was going on, but Barry started to doubt he was really as innocent as he usually pretended to be.

"Why not?" Leo practically _purred_ , and Len tugged just lightly on the hem of Barry's pants. Just a little, but just enough for Leo to find a way to slide his hands in, cupping Barry's arse from within his underwear. _Oh how he regretted not putting a belt on_.

"Because we're in public," Barry insisted, wriggling back on Leo's lap in the hope that would force him to take his hands out again. He only succeeded in getting his arse pinched and both Len and Ray tightening their holds on his hip and thigh to keep him in place.

"I distinctly remember you mentioning a kink like that." Now it was sweet honey, a purr of silk in Barry's ear that he could not resist. He never had been able to resist that voice, and it was outright mean that there were _two_ men abusing that now. _Damn, so this must be how Ray felt concerning those eyes_.

"Y-yes, but-" He had to bite his lip sharply to shut himself up when Leo's fingers managed to stray into his crack to sensitive, _sensitive_ skin.

"All you have to do is stay quiet," Len drawled, giving a reassuring squeeze of his hip that wasn't reassuring at all.

"E-everybody will-will see," Barry muttered embarrassedly, eyes trained on their cooling coffee rather than daring to look up anymore.

"Not if you stay nice and quiet." Len shifted and Barry nearly toppled over, only held in place by the two hands fondling him inside his pants, and then Len's arm wrapped around him. Len tangled his fingers together with Ray, a sweet gesture that conveniently obscured Barry's growing erection with the wide sleeve of his parka.

_They were serious about this_ .

Barry muffled a sound when Leo's dry fingers prodded at his hole, rubbing against the fluttering muscle with teasing strokes.

"Too bad I can't get lube down here without smearing it all over your backside," Leo lamented, and Barry whimpered breathily, eyes squeezing shut in the only way he had left to hide from the full coffee shop.

"Who cares?" Barry gave Len a sharp look for his words, but Len was grinning entirely unapologetically. Barry could feel the squirming of Len's free hand beneath him and the barely audible click of a plastic bottle cap opening.

"I can't believe you brought lube." Ray did have the decency to hide his face against Barry's arm to laugh at them, but he did nothing to stop either nefarious Snart from public indecency in Barry's favourite coffee haunt. He was _definitely_ never going to set foot in Jitters anymore.

One hand pulled out of Barry's pants a little clumsily due to the lack of space, and next thing he knew was frigid cold lube smearing all over him from waist to crack as Leo's hand slipped back in with a generous helping of it. Barry went rigid, a small squeak leaving him in protest, but warm lips against his neck hushed him back to relaxing.

"It won't be cold for long," Leo promised softly, but there was no way Len would let that opportunity go.

"Unless you like the cold as much as we do. That's absolutely something we can work with when we get back home."

"We could freeze up that blue dildo," Leo suggested, suddenly sounding way too interested.

"I wonder how long ice cubes would last on either of our hot-blooded boyfriends," Len added mischievously.

Leo hummed, and Barry had to bite down on his lip again to stop a moan when a first finger slipped into his hole. "Not long. Sticking anything into Barry is like sticking it into an oven."

"Shut up," Barry hissed, his voice pitched at least an octave higher than usual.

"Still embarrassed?" Len tutted. "It's not like Ray is any better, Scarlet."

He wanted to argue that at least Ray wasn't getting his hole fingered in the middle of the day in Jitters, but it was ripped out of him along with his breath when Leo's finger _curled_.

Barry dropped back, squishing Leo beneath him and getting a slightly undignified sound from the man, but Barry was too busy panting for breath as he came in his pants to care.

In the middle of the day in Jitters, with the four of them on a loveseat.

He only distantly heard Ray say "I think we could fry an egg on his face now" and Len's dirty chuckling, but at least for the moment he was unable to care. Because that was a fast orgasm even for him, and it had been _awesome_.

So he did have a bit of a kink for doing this in public. It wasn't like anyone was complaining.


	7. ColdFlashWave - Fucking a Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing: ColdFlashWave   
> Prompt: Imagine person A of your OT3 is very warm, while person B is super cold (physically, not necessarily emotionally). Now imagine person C being sandwiched between the two of them

Nobody had cold hands quite like Len did. He probably had his love for cold weapons and cold puns from exactly that: Mick complaining incessantly about his cold hands.

Barry watched it with amusement, mostly. Len had a thing for sticking his cold hands under Mick's shirt or even straight down his pants, just for the reaction of it. He'd tried the same on Barry initially, only to find out that Barry ran so hot with his speedster metabolism that Len felt more like he was burning himself than Barry startled at the cold.

Sure, Barry startled at the cold hands in his neck or on the small of his back under his shirt. But unlike Mick he simply jumped in surprise and then grabbed the offending hands to rub them warm so fast Len was the the one yelping and pulling away.

It was really rather funny, considering.

So it was no surprise that Mick was a whole lot more physical with Barry than Len. It caused some friction - no pun intended - between Len and Mick initially, because Len felt a bit offended that Mick was all over Barry in a way he'd never been with Len, but with a bit of diplomacy, a lot of kisses and a blowjob or two, the peace was returned to their fresh threeway relationship. Even with Mick happily folding himself all around Barry to bask in his heat.

Barry wasn't complaining. He absolutely wasn't complaining. Especially because Len would end up plastering himself to his other side, because Mick would complain about the offset of the heat and the cold if Len pressed up against him while he was holding Barry.

But Barry wasn't complaining when Len pestered Mick by doing that anyway, either. It was fun to watch a sleeping Mick try to crawl into Barry's skin, shivering from Len's cold feet brushing up against his legs. It was strangely adorable to see the biggest, gruffest of them all blink sleep away with a soft noise of protest from deep down his throat, trying to figure out why he was both hot and cold at once.

It was especially fun to ride Mick's cock, chest to chest, breath to breath, while heavy shudders wrecked Mick's body from Len's cold fingers teasing up and down his spine. Watching Mick come undone like that was like watching him ascend to heaven, completely overtaken by the heat of Barry clenching around him and the cold of Len highlighting every sensitive spot that Barry wasn't touching.

But the best, the very best, was when Barry was on his back, clinging with arms and legs around Mick's torso while Mick pounded into him like his life depended on it, and Len used icy cold fingers to prod Mick's hole at the same time.

The moment Len slipped fingers down Mick's crack was always undeniable, even if Barry couldn't see beyond Mick's flushed face and sweaty brow; couldn't hear beyond Mick's pants and groans directly against his own lips. There was always that moment where the entirety of Mick's body _jumped_ in surprise, and then a shudder going through him top to bottom.

If Len and Mick hadn't been ganging up on Barry earlier to take him apart, he would _laugh._

Mick always grunted, as if embarrassed, but Barry would kiss him only harder for it, Because he loved it, _loved it_ , when they did this. Break down Mick bit by bit until he could no longer speak, no longer think, just jackhammer his hips into Barry until Barry bruised.

"F-fuck, _Mick_ -" Barry arched up against him, but he was completely enveloped by the larger body. His sight was walled off by scarred arms and a face of passion, panting and sweating at the heat coming off Barry. Barry wrapped his arms around Mick a little tighter, hand brushing against exploring fingers of Len for a moment by accident, and the cold fingers pulled away as if burned.

"It's like you're fucking a fever," Barry grinned, albeit a bit shakily. It wasn't easy to speak through Mick's violent thrusts jolting his whole body on each and every slam inside, but Barry was not one easily deterred.

"You're heating Mick up like he _is_ the fever," Len returned, a bodiless voice for Barry right now, but no less appreciated.

Mick's hips stuttered on a push forward, a sound so high it might actually have been Mick whimpering muffled behind grinding teeth, and Barry knew Len was fucking Mick's arse with a finger now, search for his prostate that was only elusive because Mick wasn't holding still.

"Best keep you warm then," Barry whispered against Mick's lip, and now Mick was definitely moaning. Barry drank in the sound by pressing their lips together hungrily and flicking his tongue into Mick's mouth. He was met with a hard push of Mick's tongue and for maybe half a minute Mick mimicked the hard fucking he was doing to Barry's arse with his tongue into Barry's mouth as well.

He only stopped at what Barry assumed was the moment Len pressed in a new finger, the first one warmed too much by Mick's insides to give him the cold sensation Len liked to tease him with anymore.

A deep guttural moan came from Mick, and Barry hissed in delight and pain when Mick changed his angle, even if just barely, to pound harder and _deeper_ and rougher across his prostate.

This was the point where Barry could no longer do the teasing anymore. This was the point it was all in Len's cold hands.

Barry arched again, pressing up hard against Mick and moaning loudly for him to keep going, for him not to stop, not to slow down - as if Mick would before both of them had spilled to make a big mess out of the bed. Mick was pounding him so hard Barry could swear he could taste him. He knew for a fact he wouldn't be sitting for at least an hour after this, his speed healing needing that time to catch up.

And that was _exactly_ how he liked Mick to take him.

They were moaning into each other's cheeks when the final jump of Mick's body came, a new cold finger finding his prostate and then Mick was practically _roaring_ into Barry's ear, spilling hot inside him. Barry whimpered and bucked his his hips so Mick would give him those final few thrusts against his prostate to bring him over as well, keening as his cock spurted between the hard press of their bellies.

Mick slumped on top of him without a care for squishing Barry, and Barry grunted in discomfort but didn't protest. Heavy as Mick may be, the weight was always strangely comforting. And it made a perfect position to watch over Mick's shoulder while Len crouched over them and quickly brought himself off over Mick's back.

Barry offered Len a lazy smile, which Len returned with far more cheek than a man should right after an orgasm.

"I'll grab something to clean you two up," Len promised.

"Don't you dare putting your hands under the cold tap," Mick growled into Barry's shoulder, but Len's laughter was a definite 'no'.

Ah well… Mick still had Barry to keep himself warm on when Len would crawl all cold against him later.


	8. ColdFlarrow - An open chatbox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teens&Up  
> Pairing: ColdFlarrow  
> Prompt: soulmate au where everything your soulmate writes on their skin shows up on yours, too, persons a and b are having a conversation (for the first time, potentially) and person c is just sitting back and watching it happen  
> … until eventually, they pick up a pen and add in a comment of their own, startling both their soulmates
> 
> I considered finding someone who actually knows how to abbreviate shit in texts, unlike me, but then I realised all these characters are my age or older and all their own brand of socially awkward so this will do just fine.

Barry knew his soulmate was older than him. A lot older, probably ten years at least.

Not because his soulmate would write to him on his arm. He never did, actually. Barry had sometimes left his soulmate some drawings on his arm when he was little, but it had been returned only once, to the great distress of his parents.

He was much older when he finally realised his soulmate - or maybe a friend or even a bully - had drawn penises on his arm. And Barry had definitely been far too young to have reached the 'draw penises on everything' age that boys tended to go through. Hence his soulmate had to be much older than him.

But that was the only time his soulmate had ever written him, and Barry had never dared to try either. He had considered writing messages to his soulmates many times, but always ended up too shy, afraid of their reaction and to be called childish or something of the sort.

And so he never did write or draw on his arms again, waiting with little hope for his soulmate to reach out to him first.

After all that, it was still the surprise of his life when he got home after putting Captain Cold and Heatwave into Iron Heights ( _again_ ) and found a surprisingly neat scribbled _'asl?_ ' on his forearm.

It wasn't a very feminine type of handwriting, cementing his suspicions of his soulmate being a guy - a guy who drew penises on his arm in response to a toddler's attempt at two stick men, a little house and a heart - but neither was it your typical chickens crawl most guys tried to get away with. It was measured and neat. Disciplined, maybe.

Also completely unexpected and very vague.

_What was 'asl?' even supposed to mean? He was hardly going to write in sign language, was he?_

Risking his soulmate's impatience, Barry decided it was best to google the abbreviation before making a fool of himself responding. Confusingly, he had to scroll through a full page of American sign language crash courses and ads before finally getting to the feared urban dictionary and finding out what the message most likely meant.

'Age, sex, location?' - commonly used as an opening to a sexually inspired chat. Barry had no idea what happened for his soulmate to suddenly reach out to him, but this was not what he signed up for.

Barry grabbed a pen and wrote a response: _'wtf? That what u start with?'_

A few beats of silence followed as Barry stared at his arm, feeling rather weird waiting for a response on his skin, before new words appeared, tightly on his own question to save space: _'Bored. Got caught today.'_

That explained absolutely nothing.

_'Caught?'_

_'Jail'_

Great, so his soulmate was a criminal. Just what he needed. Not like he already had a father to get out of jail, a career in crime fighting both by day and by night and a cop for a foster dad. Who would care if his soulmate was a criminal - _except for absolutely everyone in his life_.

_'Criminal?'_ The least he could do was give his soulmate the benefit of the doubt. Or hope furiously there was some sort of mistake.

_'Laws too uptight. Not hurting anyone'_

Barry couldn't help but snort at that, despite himself. The wording was all off, but the sentiment reminded him of Snart and the deal he'd made with him. No more killing - but Snart was sure as hell going to keep on stealing. Exactly the reason Barry put him right back into Iron Heights today.

_'Laws r there for a reason'_

_'To break them'_

Barry laughed out loud before he could stop himself, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle it even if he was alone in the room. He felt embarrassed nonetheless, if only to himself for laughing at _that._ He should really not be amused by his soulmate being a rulebreaker. This was going to end in a lot of trouble, one way or another.

_'Whats ur problem?'_

_'Diamonds for my sis is not a crime'_

_'U sound like Captain Cold'_

He didn't _sound_ like Captain Cold at all, but his reasoning sure did. As a matter of fact, Barry had caught Snart in the middle of a diamond focused heist today.

_'U sound like the Flash'_

Barry frowned hard at the words on his arm. Aside from the fact that he was running our of space on his arm, it was a bit too much of a coincidence to be compared to the Flash in response to that. The only people who knew about him catching Captain Cold stealing diamonds and locking him away today were his own team and Oliver's, because they'd be calling afterwards to exchange intel. The only one out of this list stealing diamonds, being locked away and having reason to compare a law abiding citizen in this particular case to the Flash was… well… Leonard Snart.

And then the _really_ unexpected happened; taking the form of a new, messier handwriting on his arm: _'I had better not be reading a conversation between the Flash and Captain Cold on my arm or so help me, I'm putting arrows in you both.'_ Punctuation and everything.

Captain Cold and the Arrow writing on his arm through a soulmate bond. And he ran out of space to write. No doubt Oliver had plenty space on that beefy arm left, and Snart probably had space left too, but here Barry was with his chicken arms and no space to write on-

Barry yelled in frustration, scribbled all through the chat and then stomped off to the bathroom to wash off the ink.

Oh, he _hated_ his life sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the amount of people asking for more: This idea is absolutely up for adoption if someone thinks they can write a proper and long fic for it. Just give me a heads up and share the love!


End file.
